


safe

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [69]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: mmack0621 said:How about a knight in shining armor au. Where Sebastian comes in the nick of time and saves Blaine from something and after all the adrenaline has subsided, Sebastian realizes and confesses how much he loves Blaine and would do anything for him. They both confess their love.





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> If a guy being aggressive and not taking no for an answer makes you uncomfortable, this might not be for you. Keep yourself safe!

Thursday nights dating Sebastian usually mean going out to the closest bar and getting drunk, which is just fine with Blaine because they can meet up with old friends, or work friends or any combination thereof and enjoy darts, appetizers and conversation.

And not to sound like an old married couple or anything, but a night out means he can enjoy the other nights of the week in on the couch ordering take out while Sebastian finds a Netflix movie or watch re-runs of _E.R._

This Thursday isn’t any different; the bar is small crowded but Blaine kind of likes it that way. The music is loud and enjoyable, playing just enough pop hits that he can sing along to but not too many that Sebastian’s eyes roll out of his head. They stay tucked into a corner and Blaine eats so many nachos he feels like he might pop out of his chinos and Sebastian’s hands are warm on his hips as they dance and his lips sometime sneak kisses onto his shoulder or neck while he’s talking to Sam and Jake.

They’re well on their way to 1:00 AM when Sam declares another round of shots. Sebastian snorts and shakes his head as Jake whoops in encouragement. Blaine scrunches his nose, just the perfect amount of tipsy to feel fuzzy and look at the world in rose-colored glasses. Shots will definitely ruin that balance; he’s not having it.

“I’m going to get some air.” He leans in to tell Sebastian, pressing his nose against the column of his throat. “Please don’t let them get belligerent with the bartender.”

Sebastian snorts out a laugh and gives his side a squeeze. “No promises. Be quick.”

Blaine nods and quickly slips through the crowd, letting out a sigh of relief as he steps outside. He takes two deep breaths into his lungs, the sweat cooling on his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. His curls feel a little damp and he probably should have taken his coat to stand outside for a few minutes but the breeze feels nice—the only problem with a crowded bar is that it can quickly become suffocating.

He pulls out his phone to look at some text messages and some pictures Sam had sent him at the beginning of the night; sober moments and saves a few to his gallery. Blaine wanders down the side of the bar and leans against the brick wall a few moments, pausing to look at a picture of him and Sebastian. Profile picture material for sure.

“I saw you in there, you’ve got great moves.”

Blaine looks up from his phone at a guy a little older than him with salty brown hair and a beard standing a bit too close. He’s drunk, he can smell the alcohol waft off him in waves, though he’s not swaying.

“Oh,” Blaine says and puts his phone in his back pocket. “Thank you.”

“You know how to dance.”

He bites the inside of his cheek, “My boyfriend seems to think so.” He says, a little pointedly. “I should be getting back inside.”

“Well he’s not out here now.” The guy side-steps him, blocking him from passing. “Probably not a smart choice, leaving you all alone.”

See the thing is, Blaine boxes. He’s done it since high school and he’s even maintained pretty good form…but he’s got alcohol swimming in his veins and he already feels a little woozy despite the cold, fresh air. His reflexes aren’t coming to him as quickly as he wishes they would be and this is one of those moments where when he feels like he’d be prepared, he feels frozen instead.

“Let me pass.” He swallows.

“No,” The guy says; eyes trailing him up and down. He encroaches on his space, pressing him against the wall. “I don’t think so. Why don’t you teach me some of those moves.”

His hands are on him now and Blaine still feels frozen; the techniques he knows rushing through his memory and _willing_ him to move but his arms and feet stay planted. The guy squeezes his hips and his fingers dig _in,_ his knee moving to try and shift Blaine’s thighs apart.

Now he feels panic dip into his stomach, gripping him, a soft noise of protest leaving his lips before he _reacts,_ “Let me go! Stop!” He snaps, “Leave me alone.” He pushes, hard and that barely seems to move him. Instead, his knee goes up and he manages to hit the guy in his midsection. He’d been aiming for his groin but the guy backs up nonetheless.

“You _bitch.”_

And before Blaine has a chance to react, this guy backhands him across the face. His head cracks to the side and the force of it knocks him against the wall. The pavement spins and he hits the cement, hard, his hands catching his fall. Everything seems to be moving slower and suddenly everything is hypersensitive.

He tastes blood, he hears things but everything sounds muffled like he’s underwater and he can feel every little cut on his palms from falling. The guy puts his hand on his shoulder but not a moment passes before he’s yanked off.

Blaine looks up and God, it’s _Sebastian._ Sebastian is _kicking the shit_ out of this guy, Jake moving to kneel down next to him as Sam tries to pull Sebastian off.

“Get off me, Sam.” Sebastian spits, throwing another fist and cracking the guy upside his cheek. “You like hitting on vulnerable men? Huh?” He’s yelling, moving to kick him but Sam manages to pull him back so he misses. “Let’s see you hit me!”

And while Sebastian is skinny and tall where this guy is stalky and broad, he’s surprised him and he’s _angry,_ which is working to his advantage.

“Get the fuck out of here.” Sam snaps at the guy, “Or I’m letting him go.”

The guy moves instantly, running down the street until he disappears. Jake has been talking to him, asking him things but he can’t concentrate, tries to push his hands away that keep touching his face.

“Sebastian, forget him.” Jake tells him. “Blaine needs you.”

That seems to get his attention and Sebastian shrugs Sam’s hands off him, proving that he can control himself. As violent and angry as Sebastian was, it’s as gentle and warm he is with Blaine as he kneels to his level and gently cups his cheek.

“Hey, you okay?” He asks, thumb tracing his jawline.

Blaine doesn’t know; his head is spinning and he doesn’t know whether he wants to vomit or cry. He settles for the latter, his adrenaline peaking and tapering off, the tears coming as soon as he presses himself against Sebastian’s chest.

The taller wraps his arms around him and squeezes gently, shushing him, his hand working his fingers through his curls. “Shh, I got you. You’re alright. Come on, let’s get you home.”

He’s not sure what happens next other than Jake wrapping his jacket around his shoulders and Sam calling them an Uber but before he knows it, they’re walking through their apartment front door and Sebastian is making a beeline for the bathroom.

He sets Blaine down on the toilet, grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet above the sink and letting the warm water run. He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Sebastian starts rubbing his arm as he kneels in front of him.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Blaine shakes his head and Sebastian gently lifts his chin. “Let me see.”

There’s an ugly bruise forming along his cheekbone, he can feel it, and when the buzz from the alcohol goes down it’s really going to hurt. Sebastian sighs, the muscle in his jaw working as he starts cleaning the small cuts on the other’s palms.

“I just stood there.” Blaine whispers.

Sebastian frowns, “What?”

“Outside.” He swallows. “When he was…against me. I box almost every Saturday and I just stood there.”

The taller watches him a moment before cupping his cheek, stroking the skin there gently before he re-wets the washcloth, squeezing the excess water out. “Sometimes it’s not always easy, reacting in the moment. You were drunk and scared.”

Blaine touches his face and Sebastian quickly pulls his wrist down. “It’s going to be ugly, tomorrow.” He mutters, sniffling; he feels congested and sore.

“There’s not one ugly thing about you.” Sebastian whispers, his hand taking one of Blaine’s, his thumb working over his knuckles.

He swallows over a lump in his throat and moves to lean forward, his forehead pressing against Sebastian’s. “You came for me.”

“Course I did.” He whispers and kisses his forehead, pulling back to set the washcloth on the sink. “We should get you some ice for your face. You’re going to swell up like a balloon.”

Sebastian stands and disappears for a few minutes, coming back with a bag of peas as Blaine changes into pajamas, which looks like briefs and one of his boyfriend’s t-shirts. Sebastian playfully tugs at the collar of the shirt and wraps the peas in a washcloth before gently placing it on the other’s face.

Blaine winces and his fingers close around Sebastian’s wrist, holding it in place for a few moments. He lets out a soft sigh as Sebastian’s other hand plays with his curls, soft kisses being placed against his shoulders and neck.

“I love you, you know that right?”

He opens his eyes to look at Sebastian and nods softly, a soft smile tugging at the ends of his mouth. “I had a feeling.”

“I’d do anything for you.”

There’s a finality there and Blaine stares at him because he knows. He knows that and maybe, deep down, even when he was with Kurt he knew that too. He knows, distantly, that if Sam hadn’t been there to hold him back he might have even killed that guy who attacked him.

Blaine reaches for him, his hand cupping Sebastian’s cheek and working his thumb along his upper lip. “You’ll do anything for me…except watch _Grey’s Anatomy.”_

Sebastian laughs then, tension rolling from his shoulders with a playful eyeroll. “That show is garbage. _E.R._ is way better.”

He hums, suddenly tired. “Not going to argue there.”

Sebastian helps him off the toilet and guides him into their bedroom, moving the pillows off the bed so he can help him get under the covers. “I want you to keep the ice on your face as long as you can, okay? I don’t think he hit you hard enough to give you a concussion. Your head didn’t hit the wall, did it?”

“No.” He whispers, “Just surprised me more than anything. Thanks Dr. Carter.”

Sebastian smirks, pulling those blankets up to his chin. “Careful, I could get used to that.”

It’s not until Sebastian crawls into bed beside him and presses against his back that he starts he feels safe and eventually falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> also please.... E.R. > Grey's Anatomy, hands down. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
